


A Pinky Promise

by Rivulet027



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gem and Gemma decide they're interested in Fitz and Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For everyone who keeps comparing Fitz and Simmons to Gem and Gemma.

A Pinky Promise:

Gem and Gemma are still and slack-jawed as they watch Simmons and Fitz collaborate. Gemma finds her voice first, “They sound like us.”

“They’re making us things that go boom,” Gem agrees with awe, “I’m a little in love.”

“Or lust.”

“Definitely lust,” Gem grins as Fitz and Simmons reach an impasse and stare each other down nearly nose to nose.

“I want Fitz,” Gemma puts in.

“He sounds like Flynn,” Gem calls, “You sure? Simmons first name is Jemma.”

“Could be fun, but I want Fitz.”

Gem nods, “Good, I think Simmons is cuter.”

They hook pinkies and shake.


End file.
